Project Summary/Abstract ? Training Effective training is fundamental to creating and maintaining a safe, productive working environment, particularly in a complex, potentially dangerous setting such as a laboratory or synchrotron. We will update and expand our current modular training package to include new and recent instrument and methodological developments. Our modular approach to training enables Users to become self-reliant in the use of NCXT technologies, and quickly be confident to begin working on-site. The training covers all aspects of the research activities carried out at the Resource ? from cell culture to analysis and interpretation of correlated imaging experiments.